


Pretty Little Replacement

by choyema797



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Carnival, JayTimWeek, M/M, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choyema797/pseuds/choyema797
Summary: Un extraño encuentro entre el segundo y ex muerto Robin con el nuevo petirrojo de Batman





	Pretty Little Replacement

"No puedes patrullar, tu salud no es la mejor" recordó las palabras de Bruce cuando quiso acompañarlo a patrullar, tal vez pueda aprovechar este descanso para trabajar en casos abiertos, claro sin que Bruce sepa.

-Los pensamientos del tercer Robin se resumían en sus ganas de estar con los titanes, y la pregunta de quien era el de casco rojo que aterrorizaba Gotham en estos días de octubre, Red Hodd se llamaba y parecía tener un odio demasiado intenso contra Batman, lo cual le dio uno pista a Tim, si lo odiaba con tanta fuerza es porque lo conocía, siendo Batman o siendo Bruce, nunca de estas opciones descarto ya que podría haber estado relacionado con los Wayne. Semanas después finalmente Bruce le permitió salir a patrullar, pero como ya era costumbre, por diferentes partes de la ciudad, había atrapado dos robos menores, nada de que preocuparse,su noche se vio interrumpido por el sonido de balazos que provenía de unas azoteas a la distancia no le fue mucho trabajo notar que era Red Hood persiguiendo a un asesino, y muy bueno ya que esquivo varias balas sin siquiera voltear, siguió a ambos procurando que ninguno supiese de su presencia, una ultima bala fue disparada y el asesino cayo sin vida, Red Hood empezó a decir chistes malos al cuerpo, estaba a punto de retirarse e ir por su siguiente trabajo de la noche pero había sido atrapado, reconoció en poco tiempo la soga, sonrió por debajo del casco al notar que el remplazo había sido quien lo había atrapado.

-¿El remplazo finalmente salio de la cueva a jugar? -dijo el del casco con voz divertida-

-La expresión de Tim no cambio, seguía con la misma cara neutral que era tan clásica en el, verle con cara de felicidad, enojo, tristeza o incluso con una sonrisa era tan raro, aquellos que lograban hacer al menos una, eran merecedores de un premio ya que era demasiado difícil, Conner y Bart son conscientes de esto, pero en su mente ocurrió una gran aclaración, la respuesta que Bruce llevaba buscando por meses, había sido descifrada por Tim en dos semanas y media-

-Solo para atrapar a criminales, como el que te has convertido Jason -respondió con seguridad Tim, haciendo un movimiento con el bastón- 

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis segundos y Jason aun seguía en shock, siete, ocho, nueve saco su cuchillo y corto la soga aquella que significaba algo de seguridad para Tim, diez, once, doce, el mercenario y el detective peleaban, trece, catorce, Tim distrajo a Jason, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, Tim logro quitarle el casco a Jason con un ataque de el bastón, dieciocho, diecinueve, Jason derribo a Tim.-

-Pero que tonto pajarito al venir a enfrentarme solo -hablo con voz ronca Jason sosteniendo al menor del cuello, invadiendo su espacio personal- B no estará feliz si mato al lindo pajarito- sonrió acercándose a la boca del contrario- así que nos veremos luego- lo soltó y se acerco ala orilla preparado para saltar e ir por el siguiente trabajo- es una promesa- dijo para después desaparecer en los edificios de la vista de Tim-.

-Semanas habían pasado desde esa interacción con el segundo y antes muerto Robin, ninguna palabra de ese encuentro fue dicha a Bruce, esto le permitió a Tim pensar en todo ese raro encuentro, ¿Acaso Jason le había coqueteado? Al inicio le parecía absurdo, pero después de recordar esas bizarras conversaciones con Stephanie, comprendió que realmente le estaba coqueteando, al terminar sus deberes en la mansión se retiro a la comodidad de su habitación, el reloj marcaba las 8, cuando la ventana de la habitación del tercer petirrojo se abrió, este se encontraba con una camisa roja pegada que resaltaba su delgado pero trabajado cuerpo y con unos jeans trabajando en unas ecuaciones de la escuela, demasiado fáciles para el, difíciles para los otros estudiantes de preparatoria, minutos después Tim se encontraba siendo secuestrado, no literalmente pero se encontraba siendo llevaba a un lugar desconocido por una de las persona mas peligrosas de todo Gotham o del país, sin exagerar. Las posibilidades que tuvo de escapar mientras abrazaba el corpulento cuerpo de Jason en aquella motocicleta fueran demasiadas pero Timmy no intento ninguno, le causaba curiosidad todo aquella, aunque la misma curiosidad mato al gato.

Un carnaval... no era lo que Tim pensaba pero comparado a lo que el pensaba era mucho, mucho mejor, los colores y la felicidad desbarbaban de este, demasiado bueno para tratarse de Gotham, todo el evento se encontraba siendo custodiado por autoridades, Jason llevo a Tim a todos los juegos, se encontraban en uno del tiro al blanco, los dos jugaron pero Tim gana por un punto, lo cual sorprendió a Jason, el cual sonrió por todas las sorpresas que encontraba en el remplazo, los inusuales compañeros se encontraban sentados en una banca disfrutando de la música en vivo Tim comía algodón de azúcar con los muchos peluches que Jason había ganado para el.

-Tim? -el mencionado volteo enseguida descubriendo que era Dick quien le hablaba, casi entra en un ataque de nervios por la situación, hasta que sintió la mano de Jason agarrando la suya abajo de la mesa-

 

...

El me enseño a vivir y a amar cuando yo ya estaba muerto


End file.
